In the future radiation will become, perhaps, the most important factor in the design of spacecraft and planning of missions of long duration. In spacecraft, people can be exposed to protons, electrons, neutrons, bremstrahlung, and heavy ions depending on the type of mission. As plans are made for a return to the moon, a voyage to Mars and the more mundane servicing of satellites, we need to know more about the radiation effects. The effects of heavy ions or high Z- high energy- (HZE) particles are not sufficiently known. The proposed workshop and symposium will bring together scientists from the USA, Western Europe and the USSR with observers from many other countries. The workshop is part of the Committee on Space Research's (COSPAR) 27th meeting in Helsinki, Finland, July 18-29, 1988. The purpose of this grant application is to ensure the participation of the US scientists in the workshop and the symposium.